Marvel Heroes
:The Cosmic Cube is a device of untold power capable of changing the very fabric of reality at the whim of its possessor. The brilliant but malevolent Dr. Doom has the Cube, and with it he aims to reshape the world in his own image. Determined to succeed where the Cube's previous wielders have failed, Doom has lined up villainous allies to prevent the super-heroes from interfering. Can you unravel Doctor Doom's sinister plan and stop him before it's too late? About Marvel Heroes is a free-to-play MMO Action RPG created by David Brevik, the visionary behind Diablo and a team of industry veterans assembled specifically for this project. Marvel Heroes combines core gameplay elements of Diablo with the expansive library of characters from the Marvel Universe. The game's release date has yet to be announced. Features The official site describes the following features: Marvel Heroes combines core gameplay elements of Diablo with the expansive library of Heroes from the Marvel Universe, including all your favorite Marvel Universe. *Engage in Action-RPG-style gameplay, but in an MMO world. *Team up with your friends, or play solo. *Randomly generated environments are different every time you play. Collect and play as your favorite Marvel Super Heroes including Iron Man, Thor, Black Widow, Captain America, Wolverine, Hulk and many others. *Choose from a list of fan favorites from the Avengers, X-Men, Fantastic Four, and every corner of the Marvel Universe. *Build your character using a library of spectacular powers appropriate to your hero. *Customize your character with a library of costumes from Marvel's rich history. *Discover an endless variety of gear to increase your hero's power. Explore the Marvel Universe in a story crafted by comic book super-scribe Brian Michael Bendis. *Visit famous locations from the Marvel Universe, from Avengers Tower to Mutant Town to the Savage Land. *Smash through hordes of iconic Marvel enemies, such as the dreaded Purifiers and the legions of HYDRA. *Face off against dozens of super-villains. Cast * Carlos Alazraqui - Forge * Michelle Arthur - Valkyrie * Christopher Daniel Barnes - Symbiote Spider-Man * Michael Beattie - Northstar * Drake Bell - Spider-Man * Tim Blaney - Ben Urich * Brian Bloom - Captain America, Daredevil * Johnny Yong Bosch - Iron Fist * Steven Blum - Mister Sinister, Rocket Raccoon, Sauron, Taskmaster, Wolverine * David Boat - Hood, Shocker, Thing * Emerson Brooks - Bishop * Phil Buckman - Ghost * Julianne Buescher - Black Widow * James M. Conner - Cable, William Stryker * Chris Cox - Colossus, Hawkeye * Kathryn Cressida - Elektra * Jim Cummings - Kingpin * Keith David - Nick Fury * Benjamin Diskin - Rhino * Robin Atkin Downes - Grim Reaper * Richard Epcar - Madison Jeffries * Mary Faber - Jean DeWolff, She-Hulk * Crispin Freeman - Gorgon, Ka-Zar, Pyro * Clark Gregg - Phil Coulson * Kate Higgins - Jocasta, Scarlet Witch * Nick Jameson - Doctor Strange, M.O.D.O.K. * Neil Kaplan - Sabretooth, Venom * John Paul Karliak - Iron Fist * Tom Kenny - Doctor Octopus, Morph * Matthew Yang King - Human Torch * Andrew Kishino - Living Laser * Lex Lang - Doctor Doom * Stan Lee - Agent Lee * James C. Mathis III - Black Panther, Luke Cage, War Machine * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Jessica Jones, Moondragon * Cynthia McWilliams - Misty Knight * Vic Mignogna - Uatu the Watcher * Logan Miller - Nova * Danielle Nicolet - Ms. Marvel, Storm * Minae Noji - Lady Deathstrike * Nolan North - Deadpool, Tombstone * Liam O'Brien - Electro, Havok, Nightcrawler * Rick Pasqualone - Gambit, Multiple Man * Brett Pels - Pepper Potts, Sersi * Scott Porter - Cyclops * Enn Reitel - Edwin Jarvis * Roger Rose - Mole Man * James Sie - Jimmy Woo * April Stewart - Jean Grey, Psylocke * Tara Strong - Dagger, Moira MacTaggert, Squirrel Girl * Catherine Taber - Rogue, Shanna the She-Devil * Fred Tatasciore - Beast, Blob, Hulk, Juggernaut, Mandarin * James Arnold Taylor - Magneto * Tasia Valenza - Madame Hydra * Kari Wahlgren - Clea, Emma Frost, Boom-Boom * Jim Ward - Professor X * Rick D. Wasserman - Bullseye, Cloak, Thor, Wizard * Travis Willingham - Green Goblin * Wally Wingert - Henry Pym, Ikaris, Mister Fantastic * Dave Wittenberg - Toad, Vision * Marc Worden - Iron Man, Punisher * Kari Wührer - Maria Hill Crew * Suzanne Goldish - Recording Engineer * Sierra Leoni - Voice Director * Jamie Simone - Voice Director Category:In-Game Information